


one regret

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Sacrifice, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It wasn’t meant to end this way, not at all.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 8





	one regret

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm trying to make 24 drabbles in the span of 24 hours.
> 
> This drabble's prompt is "Sacrifice"

It wasn’t meant to end this way, not at all.

But sburb was a cruel game, they had all seen it first hand. They had all died at least once, and some had become gods, while others didn’t. They had all seen someone they loved die permanently, to never come back. Right now, they found refuge in the dream bubbles, but soon those would be gone to, erasing their souls from this realm.

Fuck it.

And you didn’t make rational decisions in battle, Karkat was now living proof of it.

He had fought side by side with Dave, taking down the enemy as the adrenaline took over, making both fight like their lives depended on it. And it did, Karkat only had one life left, and if Dave died now, it would be classed as heroic, making his soul go too. No more Dave or no more Karkat, and that was what scared them so, so much.

That couldn’t happen, but oh, it did.

It was a quick slash, a scream, and Karkat being thrown aside, making Dave take the hit, a sword piercing through his body like a knife slicing through butter.

It was the end of it, a heroic sacrifice.

And all Karkat wanted was to cry, holding him close as his life left him, but he couldn’t even mourn him properly, the battle needed to go on.

Dave though, had only one regret, that he never got to kiss the troll he loved so much under his lifetime.


End file.
